


Can I stay?

by ajoy3



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Lore Olympus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: "-K-Kore…" He stammered, genuinely concerned. She leaned back into the seat, tilting her head up to the sky as she covered eyes."I'm okay." She answered, "Please, just don't… don't look at me right now."Taking her small hands in his own, he pulled them away from her face, revealing her swollen, red eyes. "Kore…" He had no idea what was wrong- he wasn't even sure he wanted to- but he leaned over to gather the little goddess into his arms. Her plush body stiffened at first but instantly relaxed into his, molding into every corner and crevasse. He felt her body shudder as she let out a sob, gripping her fists into his coat, hanging onto him desperately. Smoothing down her thick locks, he tried to reassure her- of what he didn't know- he simply kept repeating over and over again that he was there, he was there. Without thinking, he peppered kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, anxious to ease her pain, to take it on as his own.
Relationships: Hades/Kore, Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Can I stay?

Apollo rapped on the window, his golden eyes burning through the glass, instantly setting the King of the underworld on edge.

Normally the pompous purple God looked smug and self-satisfied, but tonight he wore a different expression- one of anger and contempt.

"Ugh" Hades groaned, low enough so that only Persephone could hear. "It's that damn sun God. What does this moron-" He glanced at Persephone mid eye roll, catching the way she had sat upright, posture stiff. He felt his shoulders sag, concern coursing through his body at her sudden change. "Hey," He tilted his head, trying to get a better read of her features. "You okay?"

Another rapid knock on the glass made Hades set his jaw. There had always been something about Apollo that rubbed him the wrong way, but that was nothing new; Having spent most of his life being feared and ostracized he often found the Gods in Olympus tiring; But to see Persephone act this way, like she was on guard… That was something he didn't expect. Reluctantly, he pressed the button to roll down his window, a scowl marring his handsome blue face. "What?" He asked in a clipped tone.

Apollo said nothing at first, choosing to look over the pair in the car. They had seemed close- disturbingly close before he had interrupted. He hadn't meant to lurk- that wasn't his intention- he merely wanted to talk to the goddess, and since she refused to answer his calls or reply to his texts she gave him little choice but to ambush her unannounced and corner Persephone in her own home. Her fault, really, when he thought about it.

But then he saw them.

Persephone never smiled at him, let alone laughed. Whenever he caught her attention her face twisted in anger, in disgust, in a way that no woman had looked at him before; a part of him liked her that way, liked knowing the effect he had on her, that it was something special- just for the two of them. She was special. Mortals and Goddess' alike flocked to his side, ready to fall to their knees to please him, but Persephone- Persie pushed him away, ever the mix playing hard to get. It was a game that set his veins on fire, burning lust coursing through him.

But with Hades- freaking HADES! she looked so free and light-hearted. It enraged him. He wanted to snatch her away, hold her close until the splendid light she emitted was extinguished. Letting out an unsteady breath, Persephone closed her eyes, trying to gain a sense of composure before cutting them his direction, a move that was not unnoticed by the King of the underworld.

"Persie, I've been waiting for you." Apollo flashed the pair a handsome grin as he leaned down to the partially opened window. Persephone furrowed her brow as she shifted away, moving closer to Hades, instantly setting Apollo off. Him? She wants to be near the King of the creepy crawlies?! "Where have you been?" He asked, doing his best to keep his temper calm and sound smooth.

"Don't call me that." She ground out, twisting the buckle across her lap. Hades leaned in, desperate to console the woman to his side. He had never seen her so tense; Just a moment ago she had been smiling, tender, and sweet; now he could see the muscles in her jaw clench as she hung her head low. "And it's none of your business where I've been." She added for good measure.

"Come on-" He sang, leaning in more. "I was worried about you! You shouldn't be out so long, especially with men." He shot Hades a hard glare.

"Persephone is my employee." Hades cut in, refusing to let Apollo continue on. "As well as a friend. Besides-" His sharp eyes narrowed as he cut Apollo down to size " -What Persephone does in her spare time is none of your concern."

The sun god gave a wry smile. "You seem to be taking up a lot of it lately, don't you?" He spoke, addressing Hades in challenge. "Of course I'd be worried about this lost little lamb. You never know what wolf is ready to eat her up." Keeping her head low, Persephone gripped her belt tighter, hands clenching as she tried to keep herself in check. She had already shown Hades so many unpleasant sides; she didn't want him to see this. "Persie," Apollo tried, lowering his voice so a sing-song level, "you know Artemis is worried about you, right? Think about the rumors that happened last time. What about your scholarship? Do you want to jeopardize that?"

Should she just get out? She could unbuckle, give Hades a quick goodbye and deal with Apollo on her own. He had been sending advances her way, and Gods knew he was pushy. She didn't want to be alone with him- the thought terrified her- but she would rather handle this away from Hades.

Reaching through the window, Persephone felt rather than saw, the large purple hand grab her upper arm, rubbing it up and down. "I can't have my best girl-"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, thorns sprouting around her pink locks as they curled at the ends. Her large eyes became blood filled with fury and for the first time Apollo had a moment of pause. Taking advantage of his sudden stillness, the withdrawal of his hand, Persephone blinked rapidly, doing her best to appear composed, willing her heart to calm . "I- I can get out on my own." She stammered. She turned to the man at her side, ready to say her goodbyes.

"Than-"

Hades put his arm across her stomach, preventing the pink goddess from leaving. "We're going."

She looked at him, eyes wide in shock, surprised that he could read her so easily, know what she needed without words. Hades locked the door, the soft 'click' making Apollo grimace. "We'll talk later," Hades promised. "For now, stay the Hell away from her."

The sun God watched, seething with rage as the sports car drove off, his girl in the passenger seat.

~.~

Hade's head was spinning, trying to piece together what in Olympus was happening. One minute he was sharing a tender moment with the Goddess of spring, praising her for her untainted view of the world, and the next she looked fit to murder her roommate's brother. Whatever was causing her this abrupt mood change was enough to upset him; no one fucks with the goddess of spring. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but it was becoming increasingly hard as a heavy silence fell over them. Once he was sure they were far enough away, Hades pulled the car over, a look of worry causing his forehead to wrinkle.

"-K-Kore…" He stammered, genuinely concerned. She leaned back into the seat, tilting her head up to the sky as she covered eyes.

"I'm okay." She answered, "Please, just don't… don't look at me right now."

Taking her small hands in his own, he pulled them away from her face, revealing her swollen, red eyes. "Kore…" He had no idea what was wrong- he wasn't even sure he wanted to- but he leaned over to gather the little goddess into his arms. Her plush body stiffened at first but instantly relaxed into his, molding into every corner and crevasse. He felt her body shudder as she let out a sob, gripping her fists into his coat, hanging onto him desperately. Smoothing down her thick locks, he tried to reassure her- of what he didn't know- he simply kept repeating over and over again that he was there, he was there. Without thinking, he peppered kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, anxious to ease her pain, to take it on as his own.

He waited for her signal, waited for her breathing to even out as he leaned his forehead against his own. Earlier today he had been agonizing over how to put space between the spring goddess and himself; right now all he wanted to do was drag her body in closer. "Do you want me to take you somewhere?" He whispered.

Where could she go? Certainly not home- Apollo would be waiting. And what about Artemis? Did he tell her? Would she catch wind of what happened? Persephone was sure he would spin some tale and blind his sister; he did not seem to take rejection lightly.

She could retreat back to her mother, but she knew that if she stepped foot on the island, mother might never let her step off again. No, going back home was out of the question; she was no longer a caged bird longing for freedom.

There was always Eros. He knew about her situation, and he was sure he would take in her happily… but his mother scared her at the best of times, and besides that…

"Can I go home with you?" She asked in a voice so low Hades had to ask if he heard right.

"Wit-With me?" He stuttered. Scared of rejection, he inched away.

"S-Sorry, that was really rude of me." Persephone bit her bottom lip as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Stupid village girl. Of course he doesn't want you there! And on top of it, he's got a girlfriend! Stupid-"

A pair of strong hands reached out, cupping her cheeks, drawing her attention back on the devilishly handsome King.

"Of course you can stay… if you want to- that is- I mean- Stay forever! I-." Hades let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, refusing to let her go, stroking her blushing cheeks. "You're always welcome in my home." He smiled and she gave a weak one in return.

It was eating him up. The question was spinning inside of him, making all his worst fears dance in his mind. He didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to.

"What happened?" He breathed out. Quickly, Persephone shook her head, trying to dismiss the conversation.

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Kore, really…. You don't have to tell me details… But I have this sinking feeling in my stomach that- that he hurt you."

He had seen that look before, too many times to count. His mother would tell him to hide in a desperate frenzy to keep him safe, and she would let father have his way, no matter the cost.

Persephone looked away, leaving the question unanswered, telling Hades everything he needed to know.

"You told me that you wanted me to look out for you," Hades said gently. "I meant it. I want to protect you." He placed one hand over hers and squeezed as he begged. "Please let me protect you, Kore."

She wanted to tell him. She both wanted to hide it and wanted to bring it to light. She knew that if she was going to face this, she needed him by her side. Swallowing hard she gave a curt nod.

"Did-Did he touch you?" He chocked out. Persephone shut her eyes tightly, nodding once more. Hades felt rage boiling in him, the inherent need to rip the purple asshole to shreds burning inside of him, threatening to swallow him whole.

His anger had to wait; she needed him.

"Oh, baby.." He swept her back into his arms, pressing her tightly against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He said it over and over, an apology and a prayer, willing her to have some ounce of peace. The way she held on to him, like he was her lifeline, clutching tighter like she was afraid he would let go made him want to turn the car around and drag the purple bastard to the underworld and feed him to Cerberus. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, how to make this better, but he knew that right now she needed him, and punishment would have to wait.

When she finally pulled away her face was puffy and tear-stained. "C-can I stay?" She hiccupped, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, "With you?"

He had thought that Persephone was strong- and he was right- she was stronger than he could fathom. He had once foolishly said that the difference between she and Minthe was that Minthe needed him; he had been so wrong. Just because Persephone held her head high, was able to appear strong did not mean she wasn't falling apart on the inside, that she wasn't sad and alone.

Like him.

More and more, he kept realizing how alike they were. She was a ray of light, of hope in his life. Minthe had broken him down, words cutting deeper than the wounds from her hands. Persephone touched him tenderly, pushing aside whatever demons she battled to offer kindness.

A role he was used to playing.

What would he need in a time like this? What would he want, but be too afraid to ask?

Her.

He would want her.

Was it crazy to think she might want him?

"Okay." He conceded, placing one last kiss on her forehead. "Let's go home."

~.~


End file.
